stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Make-Out Fake-Out/gallery
File:Broseph_meets_dream_girl.jpg|Broseph meets his dream girl in his dream... File:Kissing_dream_girl.jpg|...and gets to kiss her. File:Make-Out_Fake-Out.jpg|Lo and Reef after kissing in the moonlight. File:Stoked_season_2_intro.png|The new Season Two title card. Curtis.jpg|Lo's Ex-boyfriend S2 E1 Emma tries to hide zit.png|Emma tries to hide her zit from Lo. S2 E1 Emma changes subject.png S2 E1 Lo thinks to herself.png S2 E1 Broseph asleep on job.png S2 E1 Broseph water in ears.png|Broseph shakes water out of his ear. S2 E1 Broseph causes Wipeout to slip.png|Wipeout slips on the water. S2 E1 Lo shoves Johnny out of way.png|Lo roughly shoves Johnny away from the front desk computer. S2 E1 Lo looks up "Some cute guys profile".png|Lo finds Curtis' picture in his profile... S2 E1 Lo "It is him".png|...and realizes who he is. S2 E1 Lo thanks Johnny for advice.png S2 E1 Lo "bumps" into Curtis.png S2 E1 Curtis and Fin are dating.png S2 E1 Lo surprised with Curtis dating Fin.png S2 E1 Lo sighs over poor choice of available fake boyfriends.png S2 E1 Lo and her "Special guy".png S2 E1 Making popcorn under water.png S2 E1 Lo pushes Reef away before he can ruin Lo's lie.png S2 E1 Electricity and water do not mix.png S2 E1 Andrew wakes Broseph up.png S2 E1 Andrew gives Broseph a strike.png S2 E1 Reef "A week? As in eight whole days?".png S2 E1 Lo wants Curtis for herself.png S2 E1 Lo bribes Reef with a snack fridge.png S2 E1 Lo used to ignoring Johnny.png S2 E1 Ridgemount Ice Resort.png S2 E1 Reef has to learn about Lo.png S2 E1 Broseph kisses fish.png S2 E1 Broseph got "owned".png S2 E1 Broseph congratulates on good prank.png S2 E1 Ripper denies doing prank.png S2 E1 Reef also denies pranking Broseph.png S2 E1 Broseph sits down.png S2 E1 Broseph gets pranked.png S2 E1 Lo sees Curtis and Fin by pool.png S2 E1 Reef "Do it for the snack fridge".png S2 E1 Fin does not understand what Lo sees in Reef.png S2 E1 Reef and Lo playing in pool.png S2 E1 Lo slaps Reef.png S2 E1 Broseph tries to carry bag.png S2 E1 Chester decides to carry his own bag.png S2 E1 Broseph sleeps all night muscles still ache.png S2 E1 Fin asks Johnny about Reef and Lo.png S2 E1 Johnny claims he knows no Lo or Reef.png S2 E1 Snack shack knows nothing about someone pranking Broseph.png S2 E1 Snack shack notices Emma's zit.png S2 E1 Emma not too happy with Snack Shack.png S2 E1 The Kahuna knows nothing about someone pranking Broseph.png S2 E1 The Kahuna notices Emma's zit.png S2 E1 Emma not too happy with The Kahuna.png S2 E1 Wipeout stairing at Emma's face.png S2 E1 Emma gets annoyed with everyone stairing at her zit 2.png S2 E1 Wipeout admits he was stairing because she is pretty.png S2 E1 Emma happy with Wipeout.png S2 E1 Wipeout sees Emma's zit and runs away.png S2 E1 Emma could not find prankster.png S2 E1 Broseph yawns.png|Broseph starts to yawn... S2 E1 Emma yawns.png|...and sets off a chain reaction with Emma... S2 E1 Buster and Sonny yawn.png|...the Lobbyquarium fish... S2 E1 The Kahuna yawns.png|...the Kahuna... S2 E1 Mr. Marvin yawns.png|...Mr. Marvin... S2 E1 Snack Shack yawns.png|...and Snack Shack all yawning. S2 E1 Broseph says "Zits" instead of "Zs".png S2 E1 Broseph falls asleep while taking shoes off.png S2 E1 Curtis and Reef talk.png S2 E1 Reef using an ear piece to comunicate with Lo.png S2 E1 Lo gets annoyed at Reef for saying things she did not tell him to say.png S2 E1 Reef changes the subject.png S2 E1 Curtis gets dunked.png S2 E1 Curtis arrives back on the beach.png S2 E1 Fin helps Curtis up.png S2 E1 Lo wishes to know what Reef said to Curtis.png S2 E1 Fin claims Lo and Reef are only acting being together.png|Fin calls out Lo... S2 E1 Lo denies it being an act.png|...who denies that dating Reef is an act. S2 E1 Lo reaction to Fin asking Lo to prove relationship is not an act.png S2 E1 Lo and Reef about to make out.png|No no no no no no, S2 E1 Reef burps.png|Whew. S2 E1 Reef still has food in his mouth.png|That's Disgusting. S2 E1 Lo reluctantly kisses Reef.png|AAAAAAHHH! S2 E1 Reef gets into it.png|EEEEEWWW! S2 E1 Fin is "Happy" for Lo and Reef.png|Fin still has her doubts about Reef and Lo. S2 E1 Lo slaps Reef for his behaviour.png|Lo belts Reef with a backhand slap. S2 E1 Lo still wants to make Curtis jealous.png S2 E1 Seagull sitting on Broseph.png S2 E1 Broseph gets second strike.png S2 E1 Johnny can't handle pressure of Lo and Reef fake dating.png S2 E1 Johnny wants it all to stop.png S2 E1 Johnny writes letter to try to let the truth out.png S2 E1 Johnny doing an evil laugh.png S2 E1 Broseph backlog of luggage.png S2 E1 Lo plans to crash Fin and Curtis date.png S2 E1 Lo explaining about Curtis getting jealous and come crawling back.png S2 E1 Reef chooses out of Lo's deal.png|Reef wants out of his deal with Lo. S2 E1 Lo offers Reef all access to the jeep.png|Reef thinks about Lo's offer: All hour access to her Jeep. S2 E1 Fin and Curtis at pier but Reef and Lo beat them to it.png|Fin and Curtis arrive at the pier, only to find out that Lo and Reef are also there. S2 E1 Fin and Curtis in the woods.png|Fin and Curtis take a walk in the woods and see... S2 E1 Lo and Reef near by.png|... Reef mowing a love heart in the grass for Lo. S2 E1 Curtis gives Fin small teady bear.png|Curtis gives Fin a teddy bear. S2 E1 Lo carries larger one.png|Lo walks past with a larger one. S2 E1 Curtis and Fin at restraunt.png|Curtis and Fin at a restaurant. S2 E1 Lo and Reef also at restaurant.png|Lo and Reef at the same restaurant. S2 E1 Fin has had enough of Lo and Reef following them to every place.png|Fin has had enough of Lo and Reef following them around. S2 E1 Reef still wants to be hand fed.png|Reef still wants Lo to hand feed him but... S2 E1 Lo pies him in face.png|... Lo instead smashes a cream pie in his face. S2 E1 Broseph determined to stay up all night to avoid being pranked.png|Broseph decides not to fall asleep and try to catch the pranker in the act. S2 E1 But he falls asleep soon after.png|But he shortly falls asleep and... S2 E1 Broseph wakes up in fishing net.png|... wakes up in a fishing net... S2 E1 On a boat.png|... on a boat. S2 E1 Broseph barely makes it back on time.png|Broseph makes it back to start work just in time. S2 E1 Emma and Broseph plan to get to the bottom of who keeps pranking him.png|Emma decides she and Broseph are going to work out who is pranking him. S2 E1 Curtis hangs with Fin while she works.png|Curtis hangs out with Fin while she works. S2 E1 Johnny gives Fin his fake letter from Lo.png|Johnny hands Fin his fake letter from Lo. S2 E1 Curtis convinces Fin to join Reef and Lo on beach for dinner.png|Curtis convinces Fin to go to the beach dinner. S2 E1 Lo quizes Reef over how well he knows her.png|Lo is quizzing Reef on her favorite breed of dog, but Reef gets it wrong. S2 E1 Lo fakes proof of her and Reef dating by relpacing head of her past boyfrineds 1.png|Lo fakes some pictures of her and Reef being together... S2 E1 Lo fakes proof of her and Reef dating by relpacing head of her past boyfrineds 2.png|... by pasting Reef's head over her previous boyfriends' heads. S2 E1 Lo fakes proof of her and Reef dating by relpacing head of her past boyfrineds 3.png S2_E1_Reef_likes_his_fake_body_version.png|Reef likes the look of his fake body. S2_E1_Johnny_gives_Lo_his_fake_letter_from_Fin_and_Curtis.png|Johnny gives Lo his fake letter from Fin and Curtis. S2_E1_Johnny_waits_in_shaddows_for_somebody_to_slip_up_to_free_him.png|Johnny waits in the shadows for somebody to slip up to free him. S2_E1_Emma_plans_to_catch_the_pranker_in_the_act.png|Emma plans to capture the prankster while Broseph sleeps. S2_E1_Curtis_Fin_Lo_and_Reef_having_dinner_on_the_beach.png|Curtis, Fin, Lo and Reef having dinner on the beach. S2_E1_Emma_sees_Broseph_walk_out_with_his_surf_board.png|Emma sees Broseph walking out with his surfboard. S2_E1_Emma_sees_Broseph_sleep_surfing.png|Emma discovers that Broseph is sleep surfing. S2_E1_Emma_tells_Broseph_he_was_sleep_surfing.png|Emma tells Broseph that there was no pranker and that he was sleep surfing. S2_E1_Emma_pops_her_zit.png|Emma pops her zit while comming up with a plan. S2_E1_Some_lands_on_Broseph's_board.png|Broseph fears that Emma's plan is to pop him like her zit. S2_E1_Emma_wants_to_pretend_that_it_did_not_happen.png|Emma tells Broseph to pretend that it did not happen. S2_E1_Reef_starts_to_slip_up.png|Reef starts to slip up. S2_E1_Lo_shows_her_edited_boyfriend_pictures.png|Lo shows her fake Lo and Reef boyfriend photos. S2_E1_Curtis_discovers_they_are_fake.png|Curtis discovers they are fake when he sees Reef's head over his face on his body. S2_E1_Reef_lays_the_blame_onto_Lo.png|Reef confesses it was all Lo's idea. S2_E1_Johnny_is_happy_his_plan_worked.png|With Johnny's work done, he leaves the beach. S2_E1_Fin_knew_they_were_faking.png|Fin says she knew they were faking it. S2_E1_Curti_admits_he_was_only_dating_Fin_as_payback_for_Lo_dumping_him.png|Curtis admits he was only dating Fin as a payback for Lo dumping him. S2_E1_Reef_tries_to_hook_up_with_Fin.png|Reef tries to hook up with Fin, but she says "Never, not ever!"... S2_E1_Reef_puts_her_down_as_a_maybe.png|... so Reef puts her down as a 'maybe'. S2_E1_Reef_asks_if_he_still_gets_the_snack_fridge.png|When Reef asks Lo if he still gets the snack fridge... S2_E1_Lo_shoves_Reef_away.png|...Lo aggressively shoves Reef away. S2_E1_Lo_apologises_to_Fin.png|Lo apologizes to Fin. S2_E1_Broseph_"a_little_tied_up".png|Broseph is "a little tied up" to give him a good nights rest. Category:Galleries